


Stealing Malfoy

by Mistressmeo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Author Day, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressmeo/pseuds/Mistressmeo
Summary: Hermione has a collection. And a point system to go with it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Stealing Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Evil Author Day 2021. Un-beta'd

It was easier than she ever thought it would be. In the beginning she didn’t even realize what she had done. She convinced herself it was the pressure of schoolwork, rounds, everything Harry was going through, the ‘are we on or off?’ relationship between her and Ron. It drives a person to do unexpected things. And this? Well, it was definitely unexpected, especially from Hermione – totally out of character.

It was all very innocent at first, the way it all began. One afternoon when advanced potions was over, she collected her things like usual while the classroom emptied. Snape practically bolted out the door to get to his private quarters. Harry and Ron rushed to Quidditch practice leaving her to take her time in getting to the library. She was the last one left and as she hefted her large bag over her shoulder it caught her eye. A lone quill - sugar if she wasn’t mistaken - lying on the worktable where Malfoy had been sitting not five minutes earlier.

She didn’t know what had compelled her to pick it up and stuff it in her bag. Perhaps she intended to return it to him, or chuck it in the rubbish bin or even keep it as a spare of her own. Regardless, she felt obliged to pick it up – perhaps it was an overwhelming need to make sure the classroom was left in a neat and orderly fashion. But whatever the reason, once it was in her bag, the thought of the quill completely left her mind as she made her way to the library. She had McGonagall’s transfiguration assignment in the forefront of her mind.

But once back in the comfort of her room, it dawned on her that she still had it. Malfoy’s sugar quill. She sat on her bed with bag in hand and closed the curtains of her four poster around her. She reached in, took it out and examined it closely. He had apparently been sucking on it during class – the tip, instead of new and sharp was smooth and rounded. She couldn’t help it. Before she knew what came over her, Hermione closed her eyes, opened her mouth and took a taste. And she could picture it all in her mind, this poor innocent sugar quill sucked into and surrounded by Malfoy’s smirking, loathsome, wicked…perfect mouth. Her eyes suddenly flew open at that last thought and promptly withdrew the quill from her mouth. What was she thinking? Stress, it must be the stress of too many assignments. Shaking these thoughts from her head, she put the quill aside and pulled out her Ancient Runes notebook. 

It was completely unplanned, but once she started, she couldn’t stop. It started out small. A bit of parchment here, a stray ink well there. Until one day the compulsiveness of it took over and she found herself collecting? Borrowing? Stealing? some of Draco’s things. In the evenings, while Ron and Harry discussed Quidditch strategy in the common room and while she was supposedly studying for Herbology, Hermione found herself listing items of Malfoy’s that she wanted for her collection. What was even worse, she imagined her own point system, like in a game, the more difficult the item it was to obtain, the higher the points.

parchment 3 points  
ink well 5 points  
graded essay 10 points  
quiddich glove 15 points  
strand of blonde hair 20 points  
class notes 25 points  
readable class notes 30 points  
readable class notes that would actually help her study 35 points  
Slytherin tie 50 points  
Malfoy or Slytherin crest tie tack 75 points  
Malfoy or Slytherin signant ring - the holy grail of personal items - 100 points

But that most prized item in her collection so far? That apple flavored sugar quill. Why? Maybe because it was the first thing she had acquired. But more likely because it was in his mouth at some point.

One afternoon, Hermione, Ron and Harry were down by the lake. They had been studying for McGonagall’s class when the Slytherin Quidditch team walked by on their way back to the castle. Snape had given them permission to practice before dinner. It was an impromptu practice, no official Quidditch uniforms, just their school clothes and their brooms. Malfoy, last to leave the pitch, strolled leisurely passed them with his patented smirk on his face, bag hung over his shoulder and carrying his robes, tie and broom in his arms. They seem to have been working on flying patterns by the looks of them, not just strategy or short drills. They were completely wind blown. She watched as he continued up the hill towards the quad.

Harry and Ron were complaining ad nauseum about how Snape only gave the Slytherin team permission to practice because the Gryffindor team had wanted to practice during that same that time. Hermione did her best to ignore them, but had had enough. She closed her book soundly and got up telling the two boys she wanted to change before dinner. Leaving them by the lake she trudged back to the castle a little ways behind Malfoy. Just inside the quad, she noticed something fall from the bundle of clothes he was carrying. She quickened her pace and came upon Malfoy’s green and silver necktie. She sighed and picked it up. No matter how many points this tie was worth (and tie tac attached to it for that matter - 125 points!), she just couldn’t bring herself to keep it. She hurried after him with the intention of catching him, but by the time she reached the castle, he must have gone straight to the Slytherin dorm because he was nowhere in sight. With a sigh, she shoved his tie in her pocket and continued to the her common room. 

Back in her room and changed for dinner, she emptied her pockets before putting her clothes in the wash pile. She pulled out the tie.


End file.
